A computer user typically interacts with a client-server application via a graphical user interface (“GUI”) installed on a client computing device. In the course of this interaction, the user can perform a variety of actions using input devices such as a mouse and a keyboard. Understanding the user's actions and the corresponding effects can assist in understanding how the user interacts with the application.